


checkmate

by haatomune



Series: レボルーションズ [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haatomune/pseuds/haatomune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the musically gifted experience roadblocks.<br/><i>Won't you play the violin for me?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been nagging at me from the back of my mind ever since Natsuki’s solo song for the third season, _The New World_ , was released. To be honest all I wanted to write was the last couple of sentences/of this one particular scene...
> 
> Also because I’m still sore that we don’t get full singles for each ST☆RISH boy this season. 8|

“That was a good game, we should do it again,” Otoya grins, although he lost the match just a few minutes ago.  
  
“I’m down for that, tomorrow?” Syo passes Otoya a towel, using his own to wipe his face and arms, the sweat making his jersey stick to his skin.  
  
“Sounds good to me.” Otoya douses himself with the rest of the water in his bottle.  “Speaking of which, you haven’t been spending that much time in your room lately, have you?”  
  
“Yeah...Natsuki’s been busy figuring out his new song.”  At Otoya’s raised eyebrow, Syo adds, “his solo song.”  
  
“He hasn’t come up with the lyrics yet?”  
  
“Mm...I think that’s only part of the problem.”  
  
“Natsuki would probably want you there.  He seems to be more inspired when you’re there.”  
  
Syo laughs loudly, dismissing Otoya’s comment as ludicrous.  “Maybe because we’ve known each other since we were kids, but trust me, Natsuki’s _much_ more musically talented than I am.  I just don’t want to get in his way.”  
  
“You should still check up on him,” Otoya insists, stretching one last time before leaving.  “Give me some good news tomorrow!”  
  
“Fine, fine,” Syo walks in the opposite direction to his room, readying himself for the same scene he’s been witnessing for the past few days: Natsuki’s frustration from the table that somehow ends up in the kitchen with his experiments, and him the guinea pig.  He _really_ doesn’t want to eat more of Natsuki’s cooking today; his stomach can’t possibly handle it anymore.  
  
Natsuki looks up at the sound of the door opening.  “Oh, Syo-chan, welcome back, how was your match?”  
  
“Haven’t had this much fun in a while, won 3-2, we’re doing it again tomorrow.  How’s it going with you?”  
  
“Eh...” His voice trails off.  Syo can almost _see_ the dejected aura surrounding him.  “It still doesn’t sit right with me...I’m not sure what’s missing.”  
  
“Let me see.” Syo doesn’t wait for a reply and studies the original manuscripts by Haruka.  “How are you imagining this?”  
  
Natsuki picks up his viola and plays the first several bars, then stops abruptly, the dislike clear on his face.  
  
Syo traces the structure of the song, looks at Natsuki, and back at the score again, brows furrowing in concentration.  “I don’t think your usual style is going to cut it this time, Natsuki.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“You’re playing too delicately...if we’re striving for a revolution, I think you have to be a little more assertive in this song.”  Natsuki looks confused.  And he has every right to be, Syo supposes; Natsuki’s playing is usually lullaby-like, airy, calming.  But that’s not going to be enough for Shining, for STARISH, for the SSS.  “It’s probably easier for me to show you instead...” Syo walks to where his things are crammed and rummages for his violin case.  It has been a while since he has touched his instrument, and a wave of nostalgia washes over him with each pitch he tunes.  
  
Syo plays until the end of the first chorus, pausing to check Natsuki’s reaction.  His eyes seem to have lost their restlessness, the glimmer back.  Syo recognizes that look.  
  
“ _Yes_ ,” he breathes, grabbing a pen and scribbling line after line.  “Can you start from the top again, Syo-chan?”  
  
Without a word, Syo draws the bow across the strings one more time.  
  
It takes another two hours for Natsuki to finalize his lyrics, and another three – close to four hours into the late hours of night – for him to transpose the song into the alto clef and finally play it to his satisfaction.  Halfway through, Ai forces them to move to one of the practice rooms so he can have some peace and quiet to himself.  
  
It’s _his_ song now.  
  
Natsuki lies on the ground, his face tired but exuberant.  He turns his head to face Syo, who’s beyond exhausted, propped up against the wall.  
  
“Wouldn’t it be great if you can play the accompaniment when I’m recording?”  
  
“After all that work?  No way, Natsuki.  Besides, you managed to do the same in Emotional Life.  You can do it again.”  
  
“But I like your playing, Syo-chan.  We don’t play duets as often anymore...I miss it.”  
  
Otoya’s words echo in Syo’s mind.  _He seems to be more inspired when you’re there._    
  
_But that’s...impossible._  
  
“Syo-chan,” Natsuki finally asks after the brief silence, “what was your image when you played this song?”  
  
“Sa—” Syo catches himself before he completes his sentence.  _—tsuki._   _No._   Natsuki doesn’t know about the counterpart who now lies dormant inside him.  It’s better if he never knows.  Syo looks at Natsuki’s expectant face for a while, considering the best answer.  
  
“You.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did put this as part of a "series" but I'm not sure if I'll write all seven. We shall see. XD


End file.
